dndmfafandomcom-20200214-history
Session 4
Arcalane has connected. Glitch has connected. Railock has connected. Ghostwish has connected. Ganti has connected. * Kiera puts feet up, waits for the remaining half of the party to show. :T Meany has connected. Kiera:That's one~ * Ganti transfers all the drawings he did to the background layer. The hard way. sharpshot4321 has connected. * Meany rises from the grave. Kiera:Thaaaat's two~ sharpshot4321:I need a minute, sorry im late sharpshot4321:back, but I will need to leave for 10-20 mins sometime between 6-8 Ganti:Okay! I now have a sorta map of a cave system! With some monsters on it. Kiera:yay? Ganti:It's not done yet, but it's better then nothing. Should have done it yesterday, really... sharpshot4321:least you seem to have the time Ganti is disconnected. Kiera:oh dear Meany:Look what you've doone. sharpshot4321:uh oh Meany:Look at it! sharpshot4321:It looks so... brown. Kiera:what does? Meany:See it with your eye-jellies! * Meany passes out full-size jelly babies. Ganti has connected. Kiera:dibs on an orange one Ganti:Orange what? Ghostwish:Dildo. Meany:Full-size jelly baby. Kiera:Shush, ghost. * Meany eats baby face. Ghostwish:Nu. >:3 Glitch:SHITGOTTAGO Glitch is disconnected. Meany:Shall we? Kiera:But Meany, where are we going to find a dirigible full of pudding at this time of day? sharpshot4321:who are we missing? Liatai:The doktor. Meany:Hatariz. Ganti:Okay, I'm going to give Hatari five minuites, and then the game's taking off without him. Meany:Is it blasting off again? Ganti:Okay, it's now :38. That is five miniutes without Hatari. Strike one! Also, :39 lagcheck. Meany::39 Liatai::39 at :39 here. Ganti::39 at :39, I'm caught up. Ganti:Okay, Last Time on Skylands: The party agreed to work with the captain of the icarus, and were told that the current mission is to pass through a skyrift and explore the lands on the other side! Serafina has locked herself in her room with no explination as to why. The moon of Change hangs full in the sky, The moon of creation is a waining half, and the moon of the mind is a waxing gibbus. Take it away! Alth:"HOW DRY I AM."\ * Kiera is apparently not rooming with Sera right now? What a mess this is. Liatai:Wasn't she rooming with Sera? Not sure. :. Roland:((We lose sera? I thought we were just missing the doctor.)) Arcalane:I am reasonably sure that's the plan, but the mismatch between bed number and door number may have caused some confusion. Arcalane:Taking in mind the Captain and the other three, that leaves four rooms for the party to use. Liatai:What room -are- they using? ^^;;;; Ganti:I was assuming that Sera got to the room first and locked the door... Ganti:They're using doors 0 and 1. Liatai:Nah, she'd let Kiera get in to sleep. * Kiera shanghai'd bed 6 (door 5) almost immediately after the meeting and went into full catnap mode. Roland:((Am I suupose to be seeing numbers on the rooms or something?)) Ganti:If you click on the door, it will pop up a name and notes for the room. Roland:((Gotcha)) Liatai:Be back in just a few, need to stoke the fire. Meany:So which one shall Ro and Sau steal? Roland:((We should probably ask the first mate something like that.)) Ganti: (( AFIK, 2,3 and 4 are open. Pick one. )) Meany:I'm partial to the number 3. Ganti: (( Oh, wait. Kas grabed 3, I think. )) * Ganti isn't sure. Roland:((Don't matter to me. Whatever Meany picks is fine)) * Serafina Cloudrunner sneaks into the room, trying not to wake Kiera... « 1d20+19 = 8 + 19 = 27 » Move Silently. * Kiera is a pretty heavy sleeper anyhow. Cue sight of one large, sandy-coloured kitty sprawled out in one of the beds/bunks/whatever. On the bright side, she doesn't snore. Roland:((Quick, scratch her ear and see if she starts purring.)) * Serafina Cloudrunner quickly busies herself with setting up a sack and a feather duster, complete with her goggles and poncho, in the hammock. >.> « 1d20 = 8 » Disguise check. * Serafina Cloudrunner steals off for somewhere else in the ship. Ganti whispers: If you want I can knock together a VBL section and drop Sera there. You whisper to Ganti: Can you see Sera's tokens in the sick bay? Also, a « 1d20+14 = 2 + 14 = 16 » preemptive Hide check. Ganti whispers: That I can! Liatai:Question, can folks see Sera's token? sharpshot4321:I can't Kiera: (( not via shared sight from any existing tokens, no )) Liatai:Success. :3 Wouldn't do to spoil the mystery. Ganti:Okay, dropped a VBL on the wall of the Sickbay. Not sure how that got left out. You whisper to Ganti: For future reference, here's how I did that. Double click the token > Config tab > check "Visible to Players" and "Visible to Owners Only." I set you and me as the owners of the token; we're the only ones who can see it. :3 Ganti whispers: Thanks! Ganti whispers: Mighty useful for invisible creatures, that is! Kiera: (( now for someone to actually notice she's missing. >_> )) Ganti: (( Ghost was making noises about having Alth bug her... Is he here? )) Aurixsauriv:Do do de do. Kiera: (( you know Ghost, he's probably not paying attention. again. )) Aurixsauriv:Rolling Knowledge Geographies to help out the navigator. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+11+mod = 3 + 11 + 0 = 14 » Knowledge Geography check! Aurixsauriv:Lolnope. Ganti:Eh, the navigator gets +2 thanks to you. Aurixsauriv:Yay. :3 * Ganti hasn't statted the navigator yet, however. Ganti:.... Gang? Is anyone other then Lia and meany here? Liatai:*snrk* Well hello, Jack the Monkey. x3 sharpshot4321:im here Alth:I am. * Kiera is snoozicatin'. Ghostwish:.. bug who? XD Kiera: (( that wasn't his original subtitle, but I couldn't resist changing it~ )) Ganti:Ghost, I belive you had some RP you wished to do that involved annoying Sera? Ghostwish:>> Ghostwish:I.. wish I remembered. ^^; * Liatai faceplants. Kiera: (( she told you not to disturb her )) * Kasnok Strautraugvuras is temporarily here Arcalane:Serafina Cloudrunner: "Oh, while I have you here. Unless it's an emergency, don't come knocking on my cabin door tonight. Stayed up too late studying the records last night, so I'm going to hit the hay early and hard." « 1d20 = 16 » Bluff... Kasnok Strautraugvuras:and yes, kas took door 3 Ghostwish:OH. Alth:Knockity knock knock obnoxious knock! * Kiera is snoozin' like a... somethin' that snoozes real good. Door isn't locked, though. :b Alth:Well look who just barged in. Alth:He peers around. The heck is Sera... * Kiera probably didn't eat her. Check the other bunk? |D Aurixsauriv:Organizing papers. Refilling inkwells. Aurixsauriv:Mending things. Aurixsauriv:Busy busy busy. Alth:Shush, smoker. sharpshot4321:((This ship have a deck or is it an all interior?)) Serafina Cloudrunner:There's a lump wearing Sera's goggles on the other bunk. Ganti: (( There are two hammocks in each room. The one Kiera's not in has something that LOOKS like Sera. Kinda. )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:out again Alth:A lump? An immobile lump??? Inspecting! Liatai:Spot check, though the DC is a ridiculously low 8. :B Alth:« 1d20+3 = 1 + 3 = 4 » Spot Liatai:...... Alth:L.O.L. * Kiera gigglesnorts OOCly Liatai:WOW. XD Aurixsauriv:He's blinded by her fist meeting his face. Aurixsauriv::D * Roland snerks Alth:Let's... try that again. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 12 + 3 = 15 » Spot Roland:((Whoops, ooc)) Kiera: (( Alth, the lump is in the OTHER hammock. Stop ogling the cat. )) * Alth cops a feel? Alth:« 1d20+11 = 9 + 11 = 20 » Sleight of Hand! Alth:XP Kasnok Strautraugvuras:oh, btw. let it be known that while I'm not here. Kas sleeps through EVERYTHING Liatai:What the heck? "Sera" just morphed into a sack of potatoes and a mop before your eyes! XP * Liatai is brick'd. Aurixsauriv:I hereby claim Room 4. Alth:HOLY HELLS MY EYES ARE MAGICALLY DELICIOUS. Yes, you just read that in the leprechaun's voice. Enjoy. Alth:"Teh bloodeh 'eck.." Alth mutters, and immediately heads out. She's gotta be on this ship somewhere. >:| Alth:Alth peeks into the meeting room first. Alth:"Nuttin'." He mutters, and heads out again. Aurixsauriv:It's perfectly clean. Aurixsauriv:Sau just got done cleaning in there. Kiera:Unlike your conscience? Alth:He checks the bridge next. He only finds the captain. He zips out again. Strange elf. Alth:He pokes his head into the mess next. Nothing, not even food. Stupid mess. Alth:He hits up the kitchen next. Not even a bit of food to run off with. This nutty operation is hitting the red. :| You whisper to Ganti: « 1d20+14 = 13 + 14 = 27 » Hide check for when he peeks into the sick bay, if he does. Aurixsauriv:Here's an idea. Aurixsauriv:Check the ceiling. Alth:He checks the crew quarters next. Nuffin'. Alth:I'm checkin' everywhere, ya daft lizard! Alth:"Oie. Roland." Aurixsauriv:Obviously not, or you would have found her by now! Aurixsauriv:You haven't even tried to Track her. Roland:"hm?" Alth:Do I look like a fucking ranger to you? Alth:"You seen th' wee half-pint anywhere?" Aurixsauriv:Yes. Roland:((Do I need to roll a spot or anything to see if I saw her?)) Liatai:Well, you can roll Spot to look around this room, at least. Roland:((I've been standing in this room the whole time. If you went through here I would have a chance to see you, unless something prevents me.)) * Kiera would probably have a good idea of the potential hiding-places onboard a ship, were she awake! But she's still snoozin'. Zzzcat~ Liatai:Sera's been buzzing back and forth through this part of the ship all day; it's the floor where the sick bay is, after all. Roland:((True, alright.)) Roland:"No" Alth:"Somthin's fishy.." Alth:He's checking the other crew quarters now. Alth:He considers asking Bombhands for a second.... Nah. Alth:"Oie. Quartermaster." Alth:"You seen th' wee half-pint anywhere?" Ganti:Yeah, you mostly see sleeping crew. Alth:Well hells. He checks the storage himself. Elmo Luther:"Who, our new medic? I can't say I've seen her. What did you do to make her hide from you anyway?" Alth:"I'm an elf. Does she need mair reason than that?" Alth:He heads out. Well darnit. Search time. >:3 Alth:« 1d20+13 = 2 + 13 = 15 » Search! Alth:FOUND THE BOOZE. Alth:Okay, taking 20 this time. 33. :P Kiera:Prize: Search time delayed by five hours. :V Elmo Luther:Going after the entire ship? Alth:YUP. XP Liatai:It takes two minutes to search one square to take 20... * Liatai maths. Ganti:All you really find out is that no-one's seen her except on her many, many runs to the medbay. Liatai:« 80*30*4*2 = 80 * 30 * 4 * 2 = 19200 » minutes. Liatai:« 19200/60 = 19200 / 60 = 320 » hours. :B Meany:« 19200/60 = 19200 / 60 = 320 » Meany::B Liatai:You might wanna focus your search, Alth. XP Meany:=3= Roland:((around 2 weeks.)) Ganti:6 days. Ganti:Well, 5.9. Ish. Meany:« 320/24 = 320 / 24 = 13.33333333333333333333333333333333 » Meany:Sharp is correct. * Ganti blinks. Huh. Ganti:I must have done something wrong then. Roland:((Was worried my calc was broken)) Ganti:You'll still want to focus your search. Alth:Medbay then. Kiera: (( that math seems pretty off to me. each deck is 18x6 5ft tiles, 432 total... x2 is 864, /60 is 14.4 hours? )) Alth:« 1d20+3 = 13 + 3 = 16 » Spot Meany:Liatainess? Meany:Whew. Huge hurricane off the east cost. :o Ganti:Yeah, you see nothing. Roland:((Whoops, was counting feet not tiles XD)) Meany:I'm kinda hoping it trashes DC. Meany:Out of spite. Liatai:Except, perhaps, some bizarre cloth in the corner. Alth:Cloth!? Inspect. :O Meany:It's silk. Roland:((Math correction. It takes 5 hours to search the ship)) Liatai:... it looks like a bedspread, wrapped around something that clinks when you move it... Ganti whispers: He failed by 10 points. Or so. Kiera: (( my god JC, a bomb! )) You whisper to Ganti: I know. Still enough to find Sera's -clothes.- ;3 Alth:He carefully unwraps it. Namely.. checking for traps. What? It's a rogue thing! Alth:« 1d20+13 = 1 + 13 = 14 » Search! Alth:FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF WHAT THE HELL RNG. Liatai:XD * Arcalane is starting to think Alth couldn't find his own arse with a map. Ganti:Yeah, no traps. As far as you know. Looks like Sera's clothes. Roland:((With how much he drinks? Not surprised.)) Alth:That's easy. I just eat a giant burrito and make a listen check. Alth:"A pumpin' nudist?" He ponders, and looks about the medbay again. Liatai:Well lucky for you, unless you count spare needles as traps, there are none. It is kind of heavy, though... and you can see why now that you've unwrapped it. Mithral chain shirt, flintlock, backpack, dagger... Alth:"Bloody hells this is everything she owns." Liatai:And, as Ganti already said beating me to the punch, clothes. ^^; * Ganti shrugs a little guiltly. Sorry! Liatai:S'okay, I was just slow! x3 Alth:Sure that all he found was his ass, he takes another look around. Alth:« 1d20+13 = 10 + 13 = 23 » Search! Roland:brb)) Ganti whispers: ... I think that passes it. You whisper to Ganti: Nope. Wrong check. Spot opposes Hide. You whisper to Ganti: Plus, she got a 27. :B Ganti whispers: Ah. Alth:Anything? :3 Liatai:Nada. Maybe Spot would yield something? Alth:BUT IM BLIND *brick'd* Alth:« 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Spot Liatai:Nada. Alth:You know I'm never going to make a 20. XP Liatai:Maybe if you had help? *wink wink nudge nudge get other PCs involved brick'd* Kiera:But that would be logical! Meany:And Ghost is quadratical. Alth:NOPE. GONNA SIT HERE AND ROLL ALL NIGHT. Alth:.. I also have no idea where this medbay is. XP Meany:Blue beds. Meany::p Alth:"Oie. Roland, get in'ere. Something's amiss." * Roland looks at you for a second, then quietly walks in Roland:"What is the matter?" Meany:"I need you right now." Meany:*all of the stabbings* Alth:"Look 'ere. Everything she owns. Even her claes. Noo, does she strike ye as th' sort tae run aboot naked?" Roland:"... I'd be hard for me to miss a naked halfling running around. She is still here." Alth:"Exactly." Meany:You could try asking if she's there. Alth:WASN'T TALKIN' TO YOU. Alth:"Richt. Halp me find'er?" Alth:« 1d20+3 = 15 + 3 = 18 » Spot Roland:27 Spot check! Roland:((woo!)) Alth:Assistn' em. :P Liatai:Roland just spotted something white zipping over his head out the door. Alth:"The hell's bells is that!?" You whisper to Ganti: « 1d20+14 = 6 + 14 = 20 » Hide check after moving! Roland:"... naked halfling?" * Mannes Bezuidenhout blinks repeatedly. Mannes Bezuidenhout whispers: Noted! Alth:"A flying, naked halfling. Richt, 'n' a'm a drow." Alth:"After it!" Alth:And he gives chase! Where'd it go!? Liatai:Spot checks! Alth:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » Spot Roland:18 Spot check! Liatai:Alth sees it -- it just flew up the ladder! * Mannes Bezuidenhout blinks again. "... I don't think I've been drinking any..." Alth:"Thaz MAH job!!" The elf yells, and heads up the ladder after it! Liatai:Some kind of bird, maybe? « 1d20+14 = 16 + 14 = 30 » Hide check! * Roland considers for a moment, then fallows Alth:« 1d20+3 = 19 + 3 = 22 » Spot Roland:18 Spot check! Liatai:Lost it! Alth:"I think we lost it.." Alth:"But it cannae 'ave left!" You whisper to Ganti: Are there any rafters in the mess hall? If not, the wee little owl's hiding under one of the tables. Alth:"Look agin! I'm gaun tae git th' others." He says. * Roland nods Mannes Bezuidenhout whispers: No rafters. Under the tables it is! Alth:He heads for officer quarters Alth:"OIE! KIERA! WAKIE WAKIE!" Roland:((Shall I just throw a bunch of spot checks?)) You whisper to Ganti: « 1d20+14 = 9 + 14 = 23 » to give them more of a chance. ^^; * Kiera grumbles something about ducks and blinks awake. "Whazzamatter?" Alth:"It's that nutty halfling. She's gaen 'n' transformed intae something 'n' she'd hiding-" And then he stops.. and grins. "Ah juist git an evil idea." Kiera:She looks unconvinced. Also, tired. "...have you been drinking again?" Mannes Bezuidenhout:Yeah, just go ahead and sling a spotcheck or two. Roland:17 Spot check! Roland:15 Spot check! Alth:"Shutup. Ah groped yer butt while ye wur sleeping." He says, and heads out, incoming bluff. XP Alth:« 1d20 = 12 » Alth:"You plook her yit, Rollie?" He asks Roland. * Roland doesn't respond Alth:He makes a quick glance around as he heads back to the medbay. Alth:« 1d20+3 = 17 + 3 = 20 » Spot Alth:Newp! :3 Alth:But he gets to the medbay.. and takes all of the halfling's things. >:) * Kiera doesn't seem to particularly mind that, or maybe she's just too tired to parse the accent. Still, she's awake now... but she has a vague idea of what he might be planning, so she tries to look like she's still asleep. You whisper to Ganti: Hmm... Roland seems to be blocking the entrance.. but maybe... just maybe... owlhop. « 1d20+14 = 9 + 14 = 23 » Hide... You whisper to Ganti: Owlhop. « 1d20+14 = 20 + 14 = 34 » Hide... Aurixsauriv:I escaped notice! Aurixsauriv:Huzzah! You whisper to Ganti: "... !!!" >8V Alth:And then he carries it all back to her room. He gives Roland a wink as he passes by. "There's mair than yin wey tae flush oot a doo in a bush." You whisper to Ganti: Follow follow. « 1d20+14 = 18 + 14 = 32 » Hide, « 1d20+22 = 10 + 22 = 32 » Move Silently Alth:So the elf's back in your room.. and he just brought -all- of the halfling's things. Now ask yourself this.. Is something really up, or is he just a very strange, nearly godlike thief??? Ganti:Listen check. Kiera:"...what are you doing?" Half-incredulous, half-tired, half-trying-to-sound-quiet. I know that's three halves. Shut up. You whisper to Ganti: The owl lands and peeks around the doorway -- YASALIA'S SEXTANT ROLAND WHERE'D HE COME FROM. ovO. « 1d20+14-5 = 5 + 14 - 5 = 14 » Hide! Alth:"Solving a mystery, elf style." He says, and pointedly sits on his ill-gotten loot, grinning. Liatai:Roland could you roll a Spot check, please? :3 Roland:13 Spot check! Liatai:So close -- nada. Aurixsauriv: (( Hey, muffin tops. )) Aurixsauriv: (( GM called for listen checks. )) Aurixsauriv: (( :V )) Alth:« 1d20+3 = 2 + 3 = 5 » Listen Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 20 + 3 + 0 = 23 » Wisdom check! Kiera: (( he never said -who-! )) Aurixsauriv:That's improvised listen. Alth:Well, when DM says roll... Ganti:Alth. Ganti:And he failed Miserably. Kiera: (( ...of all the things I don't have macros of )) Alth:WHAT? * Arcalane rolls: 1d20+3 => 16 + 3 = 19Alth:He's pointedly watching the door. This will count as hiding in plain sight. >:) Liatai:What's the mod on that? Alth:... well shit. I forgot. XP I think it's either the -20 that attacking gives to hide, or outright impossible??? Liatai:Or can it just not be done? ^^; Roland:((Thought you need a feat for that.)) Roland:((To hide in plain sight. Or maybe im derping again.)) Ganti: (( It can't be done without a ranger class feature, incorperallness, or cover. )) Wee Angry Owl:... well, Alth just saw a small feathered head peeking around the door jamb before ducking back again. Alth:He quirks an eyebrow. And grins. And he just says three words. "Elves dinnae sleep." * Kiera grumbles, in Halfling. "Oh how I wish they did." That's pointedly out-loud in a blatantly-talking-about-the-elf-kind-of-way. Wee Angry Owl:« 1d20+14 = 9 + 14 = 23 » Hide check... hop hop hop hop. Is Alth sharing a room with Sau? Where's he staying? Ganti: (( ... I don't think there is a halfling language. )) Aurixsauriv:Sau is sharing a room with Roland. Wee Angry Owl:THERE IS SO HOW DARE YOU INSULT MY CULTURAL HERITAGE >:E *brick'd* Roland:((There is. But its suppose to be known largely only to halflings.)) Kiera: (( EVERYTHING has a goddamn language, G )) Liatai:Seriously, yes, Halfling is a language. x3 Alth:Oddly enough, he hadn't selected a room. He's the sort to trance wherever he passes out. He's still got his pack and everything from when he went out drinking. "Quit talking in that moonspeak." Alth:NOPE IT'S JUST JAPANESE BACKWARDS THOSE HALF-HEIGHT HACKS. Wee Angry Owl:Hrm. Well there goes Operation Wreck His Things. >:\ Alth:Doodly'do, sittin' on your stuff. Hum diddly dum, I think the catgirl is snorting... Alth:*snoring, we're fresh out of catnip Kiera:(Halfling) "Or what?" Aurixsauriv:Got plenty of meth though. * Kiera does not snore, dammit. Wee Angry Owl:Flap flap flap... An owl flits past you down into the bowels of the ship, Roland. Alth:"You 'n' that moonspeak. Ye'r nae hitting oan me, ur you?" Ganti:Ath technically rooms with the quartermaster. But those 'spare hammocks' look pretty slept on. Ganti: (( :18 lagcheck? )) Roland:"... Did someone lose a familiar? Liatai::18 at :18 Roland::17 Alth::18 Kiera:"You wish." Alth:"Good, fur ah dinnae dae anythin' wi' lugs 'n' a tail, na maiter howfur crakin' a bahookie ye have." Roland:((Bbl, 10-20 mins)) Wee Angry Owl:Flap flap flap. The owl returns, carrying a filled syringe in its talons. Arcalane is disconnected. Arcalane is disconnected. Alth:"What' the hells.." The elf says, standing up and eying the owl warily. Aurixsauriv:You should be running. Arcalane has connected. Arcalane: (( microwaaaaaave )) Wee Angry Owl:The bird clacks its beak and brandishes the syringe threateningly with one talon, hopping closer to Alth. >8V Kiera: (( last thing I saw was "Alth: :18" )) Ganti: (( ... :18 at :22? )) Alth:Repost:Alth:"Good, fur ah dinnae dae anythin' wi' lugs 'n' a tail, na maiter howfur crakin' a bahookie ye have." Ganti: (( Either I'm lagging, or I need to pay more attention. )) Meany: (( :22 )) Alth:"WHAT in BLAZES git awa' frae ME!" He yells, making near kicks at the owl. Wee Angry Owl:"Hoo! HOO!" >8V The owl continues to advance, flapping its wings in a threatening display! * Kiera mutters "...I'm too tired for this nonsense." under her breath and sits up, giving both the owl and alth a Look. >:T Ganti: (( :22 at :24. I am lagging. )) Alth:He quickly grabs all the things (though he probably drops a mace or a boot somewhere), and darts around, putting Kiera between him and his phobia. "Owl! Owl!" He hollars! Meany:I have this powerful urge to manifest. Meany:And start slappin' some bitches. Meany:Can't tell why. Wee Angry Owl:The owl doesn't advance further, but gives Alth a glare. It shifts the syringe to point downward pointedly with one talon. >8| Redcap:IGNORE ME. Redcap:Caliper gash 1: « 1d20+1 = 16 + 1 = 17 » « 1d4+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » Caliper gash 2: « 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » « 1d4+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 » Redcap:Caliper gash: « 1d20+1 = 2 + 1 = 3 » « 1d4+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Redcap:Chargin' Caliper gash! « 1d20+3 = 7 + 3 = 10 » « 1d4+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » Alth::3 * Kiera stands up and stretches, glancing between the two for a moment. "I'm going to go out on a limb an' say the owl wants its stuff back, and I want all of you OUT OF MY DAMN QUARTERS." She points at Redcap. "ESPECIALLY YOU!" and just... summarily PUNTS it clear back through the door and into the far wall. >:| Ganti: (( :29 lagcheck? )) Meany::29 Liatai::29 at :29 Alth:"Right then, toodles!" He says.. and sprints out the doorway, before spinning on his heel.. and shutting the door. |D Wee Angry Owl:SQUAWK! SQUAWK! >8O Aurixsauriv:You do know. Aurixsauriv:We're making lots of noise. Aurixsauriv:And npcs are trying to sleep. Wee Angry Owl:The owl batters its wings fruitlessly against the door. YOU TOOK MY STUFF WITH YOU, JACKASS >8O Kiera:Does this door open outwards? If it does, it gets kicked open. If not, yanked. >:T Alth:|D The elf hums triumphantly.. and heads to oh, these quarters.' Alth:Oh hi lizard. Ganti: (( :29 at :29 at :31. I am lagging. )) * Wee Angry Owl looks up at Kiera for a moment... then nods and continues on the warpath. >:O ! Alth:Le shut door. There's elven cackling from within. Wee Angry Owl:"HOO!" >:O Aurixsauriv:"Alth..." * Kiera stops and listens! What's goin' on in dere? Alth:Now what kind of check does one need to make to hide things? >:) Alth:"Don't mynd me, juist running awa' frae a mad rocket owl. Safeguarding a halfling's hings 'n' a'. Say, dae yi'll waant yin o' thaim funny animals wizards have?" Liatai:Just checking to make sure I had the right door. :B Liatai:My guess would be a Hide check, with a +4 modifier since you're hiding Small things. Kiera:"...move over, Beaky." Wee Angry Owl:Hop hop. Alth:>:3 Kiera: (( but -where- would you hide them, in those rooms? those bare, bare rooms. )) Alth:ELVEN MAGIC. Alth:But good point. Darn. >:3 Alth: (( blast. I'm on my own for dinner, and I need to feed the puppy.. fine time to be in the spotlight. XP )) * Kiera steps up to the door. She gives it a good once over. "Enough games, from both of you! Alth, out, and leave the stuff in there. Final warning." Alth:"Now whit mynd set urr ye in? Ye'r asking me tae lea oor braw crewmate's gear lying aboot fur a'body tae grab?" Aurixsauriv:"You're considered anybody." Aurixsauriv:"And she has directly said she doesn't trust you." Aurixsauriv:"So please turn over her possessions to a neutral party for later claiming?" Alth:"Nope! Ah will juist keep it 'ere, 'n' safeguard it 'til she returns." Aurixsauriv:"You know what. I'm going to get Bombhands." Alth:"You're nae neutral! Ye'r juist strange!" Wee Angry Owl:=v=; Aurixsauriv:>:v Kiera:"OUT." Oh dear. That's not a happy voice. Alth:"Can't mak' me!" The elf teases and.. hold on did he just jam the door with something!? Oh, he did. And he's laughing too. Aurixsauriv:"Yes we can." Aurixsauriv:"But the doing of that is not nice." Aurixsauriv:"And likely results in blood loss." Wee Angry Owl:The owl crouches down and looks dejected. Roland:((back, reading up)) Kiera:"Perhaps I was not clear enough. You will leave that room, and you will leave Sera's items in that room, or I will go and wake up Kaz to break this door down and haul you in front of the Captain." Alth:"You're a' mad rocket, ye ken that. A'm safeguarding it! whaur am ah gaun tae gang wi' it, ah? She'll come back fur it. Dinnae ye worry." Kiera:(Draconic) "Please relieve this door of its door-ness." Alth:"I ain't stealing it. Ah will bet mah lugs oan it. How come dinnae ye gang 'n' fin' oor wee halfling 'n' huv her come git it, ah?" * Kiera steps aside neatly. Old Bombhands:Moi? Old Bombhands:As you wish. Old Bombhands:Slam: « 1d20+3 = 3 + 3 = 6 » « 1d6+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 » Old Bombhands:Let's just roll some damages, since it's a door. :p Alth:Nope. Hardness. >:P Old Bombhands:« 1d6+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 »« 1d6+1 = 1 + 1 = 2 »« 1d6+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 »« 1d6+1 = 4 + 1 = 5 » Alth:Which.. I don' Kiera:Oh my~ Alth:t think you can overcome with those dice.. Isn't wood 10? XD Alth:"Oie! Breaking th' door is lashes, ah tell you!" Wee Angry Owl:The owl squawks, and waves a wing morosely. Wee Angry Owl:It hops off downstairs. Aurixsauriv:"Hmm." Aurixsauriv:"I have an idea." Aurixsauriv:Sau casts Open/Close. =3= Alth:Fails. ^^ Roland:((Done reading.)) Alth:Although you might have a spell that works in this regard. ;) Alth:Hells with it, can we timeskip to untransformation?? I'm getting hungry puppy eyes over here. Alth:I think our DM is lagtown anywho. :( :49 Liatai::49 at :50 here... Liatai:Sure, let's go, though it'll take until dawn. Kiera: (( m, G has been pretty quiet :T )) * sharpshot4321 snoozes in his corner Alth:Right. Cue angry halfling knocking in 3... 2.... Elisavet Michelakos: (( :50 at :52) )) Serafina Cloudrunner:More like a tired, defeated-sounding halfling wrapped in a bedsheet. "I'm too tired for this. Just give me my things and clothes." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Please." Alth:"WEEL WEEL WELL, wonder wha that micht be? Funny thing, fun a' yer stuff in th' medbay, 'n' then a' body wis trying tae steal it!" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Alth." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Please." Alth:"Sooooo ah used yer chainshirt tae jeely th' door. Yin second." Glitch has connected. Alth:There's a shuffling sound, and then a grinning elf face peering through the open door. Alth:"Bedsheet? A wild pairtie 'n' ye didnae invite me? It hurts, lass" Serafina Cloudrunner:There are rings under the halfling's eyes, and she looks a lot less... cocky than she usually does. "Just give me my stuff." * Kiera has cooled off, fortunately, or else her expression would probably be a lot worse than just frowning. Alth:"So! whit's wi' ye dropping yer drawers tae gang running aboot hoaching with feathers?" Glitch whispers: Anyone IC learned Sera's secret yet? |D ...I see Alth hasn't, at least... Serafina Cloudrunner:"Give me my motherfucking clothes." Alth:"Oh tis a' richt here." He says, idly gesturing to the pile'o'halfling-inventory. Alth: (( Douglas apparently thinks his hunger amuses me, I should stop laughing. )) * Serafina Cloudrunner shuffles in and scoops up the things. Serafina Cloudrunner:-- SUDDENLY. « 1d20+4 = 16 + 4 = 20 » touch attack as something sails at Alth's head! Alth:OCH- Serafina Cloudrunner:... a capped syringe labeled "Saline." * Serafina Cloudrunner shuffles out and heads back to her cabin. Alth:"You gaun tae gimme an explanation tae whit in blazes happened lest nicht or ur we gaun tae be daein' this again soon-OCH!" He cries as he gets struck by the strange liquid. * Kiera eyes Aurix. "Do me a favour and find a way to keep that elf confined to those quarters for the remainder of our voyage." She sidles off after Sera, protectiveishly. Alth:He blinks, and peers at the label.. It's not poison, so he likely has no idea what it is. XP * Serafina Cloudrunner pulls on some clothes, then flumps into the hammock. Alth:"Hey! What'd she skelp me with!? Did she poison me!?" Roland:@Sau "Think she is cursed?" Ganti:Dinner. Liatai:It didn't burst, so unless Alth's hallucinating, he shouldn't have anything on him. Aurixsauriv:"I think she'll share it when she wants to share it." Alth:Awwww. I had a freakout ready to go. :( Liatai:She just bonked him on the head with it. :B Roland:"hmm" Alth:"Bloody hells a'm needin' tae figure oot whit that was.." He says, and takes off for the medbay. XP Aurixsauriv:"Bombhands." Aurixsauriv:"You know what to do." Ghostwish:going afk to make supper and feed puppy. XP Old Bombhands:=3= * Old Bombhands starts dancing? Kiera:Once inside, she closes the door and leans back against it, heavily. "So, care to explain what that was all about?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Why did I ever leave the temple." The halfling groans. Old Bombhands:A bombhands starts pushing Alth out of the medbay. =3= Alth:Until Alth tells him to stop. At which point he does. "Halp me fin' oot whit this saline stuff is!!" Alth: (( and now afk for reelz. XP )) Glitch:perchance can someone give me a quick summary of what happened 'last night' from a non-Sera PoV? :U I'd like to know what the other characters have seen... Serafina Cloudrunner:"No. No I don't 'care to explain,' I care to sleep. Stupid elves." Kiera: (( shenanigans :v )) Glitch:not -that- quick of a summary. :B Kiera:Nonchalant shrug, "Suit yourself," she knows better than to press the issue, especially right now. If possible, she'll lock the door from the inside or make it a pain in the ass to open or something, then go back to napping. Guardcat. >:T * Roland goes to bed Serafina Cloudrunner:"... thanks." Alth: (( *checks in, pops out* )) Kiera:"'s okay." Roland:((Atleast your not a bat, then you would have to find something to hang from or not sleep at all.)) Kiera: (( she'd still be a great night scout though! )) Roland:((True dat.)) Ganti:Okay, back. Ganti::12 lagcheck? Roland::12 Liatai::12 at :12 Ganti:Whoo! :12 at :12 at :12! Liatai:Woo! :D * Serafina Cloudrunner wakes up after a fitful few hours of sleep, but stays laying open-eyed on the hammock. * Kiera may or may not have actually slept. She may or may not be sleeping now! Who can tell? Well, she can. But she's not telling. * Roland ZZZzzzZZZzzz Serafina Cloudrunner:"... so stupid." Sera rolls over and buries her face in her pillow. Ganti:Okay! So, a new day. The Icarus continues to plug along... Soon enough it's reported that the skyrift is in sight. All hands are advised to prepare for passage attempt. Kiera:Yaaaawnstretch~... okay, she was asleep. Oh boy, brace for strong winds. _> Ganti:The crew scurrys around and makes the ship ready. Which apparently mostly involves moving the bombards around and closing every single porthole/gunhatch. Ganti:Everyone who has Profession(sailor) rollit. Kiera:Lord have mercy on us all. Kiera:Profession (Sailor) check! « 1d20+2 = 18 + 2 = 20 » * Kiera earns her keep for a change. * Serafina Cloudrunner shuffles around, finally checking her stuff over to see if the elf stole anything. "... they're not gonna kick you out in the middle of uncharted territory, Sera -- But pirates -- marooning -- " Ganti:They only do that to those that are dramatically opposed to their ideals. You're good for now. Serafina Cloudrunner:Doesn't stop Sera from worrying. Ganti:Okay, anyone else with profession sailor? Serafina Cloudrunner:Sera doesn't have it, but can offer a Wisdom check. « 1d20+4 = 18 + 4 = 22 » Ganti:Good enough! * Roland gets up, not like anyone can tell if he is affected by the little sleep, and watches silently in the back of the helm Kiera:Once she's done running around making sure everything is secured properly, Kiera heads up to the bridge too. Alth:I return! Serafina Cloudrunner:So, did Alth steal anything from Sera's inventory? :B Kiera:Just in time for the hookers and blow! Except there aren't any hookers, and when I said 'blow', I meant gale force winds that can wreck us. :E Ganti:Remind me to smack hatari and make him put some macros on Murdock. Alth:Yes, all of it. *BRICK'D* Alth:I kid. He did write something in elven script in her journal though. Alth:It's actually neat and tidy. Unlike his vandalism from earlier. Kiera: (( THAT'S RUBBING ALCOHOL, STOP TRYING TO DRINK IT )) Kasnok Strautraugvuras:(Wisdom Check : « 1d20+1 = 6 + 1 = 7 ») Alth:GLUG GLUG GLUG Ganti:Kasnock tries to help but bungles things. Aurixsauriv:« 1d20+3+mod = 9 + 3 + 0 = 12 » Wisdom check! Aurixsauriv:Woo. Aurixsauriv:Enjoy +2. Serafina Cloudrunner:".... Elves. ... hey. Kiera. Can you read elven?" Alth:« 1d20+1 = 3 + 1 = 4 » we're helping with the ship, right? Alth:NOPE. GETTING DRUNK. Roland:« 1d20+3 = 18 + 3 = 21 » wisdom check Roland:I am so smart. s m r t. smart. Kiera:"No. And this really isn't the time, Sera." Ganti:Okay, anyway, with Sera and Kiera rolling so well the crew preforms quite efficiently and they pass through the gap in the wall with little difficulty. Serafina Cloudrunner:"Sorry." * Kiera surreptiously takes a swig from a flask she apparently keeps stowed somewhere about herself, shortly after they're back in the clear. "So far so good! Onto uncharted territory!" Roland:"What now, Captain?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"... ugh, I don't wanna ask the elves... Roland, how about you?" Elisavet Michelakos:« 1d20+18+4 = 18 + 18 + 4 = 40 » Elisavet Michelakos:Yeah, she makes it through the absurdly narrow gap quite well. Roland:looks down at Sera "Hm?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Do you read Elven?" Ghostwish:omg if alth is the only one in the party who speaks elven.. put everything in elven and have the elf 'translate' it. XP Roland:"No, sorry." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Damnit. Sau?" Ganti:Okay, if everyone will turn their attention to the skychart now? Aurixsauriv:"Not I." Aurixsauriv:"Though." Aurixsauriv:"I have comprehend languages here somewhere..." Aurixsauriv:Sau flips through his book. "Aha." Serafina Cloudrunner:"That'd be helpful. The damn elf vandalized my records last night." Kiera: (( ooh, islands~ )) Aurixsauriv:Sau casts the spell, then holds his hand out for the tome. Roland:((Convient island #1. Quick lets skip to island 3!)) * Elisavet Michelakos peers through the cockpits window and pulls out a spyglass. * Serafina Cloudrunner opens it up to the right page. What's it say, Ghost? Elisavet Michelakos:I wasn't imagining things, right « 1d20+15+4 = 9 + 15 + 4 = 28 » Alth:"Kept secrets rot the soul" Elisavet Michelakos:Nope. Wasn't imagining things. Aurixsauriv:"Kept secrets rot the soul." Aurixsauriv:"He's right, you know." Aurixsauriv:"But I won't push you for information." Elisavet Michelakos:"Well now... An island so soon? That's... disturbingly conveient. It shouldn't take more then three or four days to get there..." Roland:"A rotted soul is better then a dead body." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Thanks to him it's no longer a kept secret." The halfling snaps the book shut. Ganti:Okay, so on to the first island then? Roland:((Unless the group wants to derail this train and press for a different island.)) * Kiera glances at Roland. "I'm pretty sure that leads to zombies and such," she idly remarks, then follows the Captain's gaze, "Too convenient, do you think? Could always check out the other sites first, if there are any." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... go ahead, laugh it up. Your healer's diseased. All right?" Roland:"Diseased? Thought it was a curse." Kiera:"...pardon?" Alth:"So, we gaun tae explore 'n' loot this island, right?" Alth asks. Serafina Cloudrunner:"I was gonna buy a cure with the money from our last foray, but I spent it all on medical supplies for you guys." She stows the book in her pack again. Elisavet Michelakos:"Yes, it could be too convienent. It's just about the..." She pauses, then a hard expression creeps over her face. "In fact, it's in the right place for an airship that barely survived passing through the skyrift could land. A bit too convienet, but we must see if there are any shipwrecked sailors and render aid." Serafina Cloudrunner:"Goddess damn it. And look what I get. Forced to parade through the whole damn ship naked." >| Alth:The elf just laughs. Serafina Cloudrunner:"IT'S NOT FUCKING FUNNY!" Alth:The elf laughs harder. Kiera:Kiera nod to Liz. "Might be wise t' do a fly 'round and get a good view've it from the air before we set down." Serafina Cloudrunner:The halfling actually looks close to tears. >:,( "S-- see if I ever help you out again!" * Elisavet Michelakos nods to Kiera. "Indeed." Alth:"Oie, a'm juist messing wi' ye. Whacha up 'n' greetin' fur? We're aboot tae gang oan an adventurer, 'n' steal stuff!" * Elisavet Michelakos sighs, and turns to Alth. "Leave the healer ALONE." Aurixsauriv:"Sera, even if you are diseased, you show exquisite control of yourself. I see no issue, if you are pursuing a cure." * Kiera seems to be pointedly ignoring the antics behind her. "Be hard t' miss a wreck, anyway..." the far-off island gets a bit of a thoughtful look. Not that she'd be able to see a wreck from here. Alth:"I ain't daein' nothing!" The elf says defensively. Aurixsauriv:"How much does the cure cost anyway? Perhaps we can set aside a portion from loot division to it." Elisavet Michelakos: (( :46 lagcheck? )) Aurixsauriv: (( :46 )) Roland::46 Alth::46 Elisavet Michelakos: (( :46 as soon as it hits :47. Good enough. )) Serafina Cloudrunner:"You don't realize the gravity of the condition, do you? ... I ... I don't think I can pass it on to anyone... but if it does happen... .... do yourselves a favor and wash out any bites carefully." Alth:"See!? See!? Ah knew she wis a biter!" Aurixsauriv:"I realize its severity perfeclty well, thank you." Ooh, a -crisp- tone from the lizard. Roland:"Shut it elf." Aurixsauriv:"You were put under great stress yestereve." Aurixsauriv:"A dangerous infectee would have -killed people-. Aurixsauriv:" Aurixsauriv:"You instead went downstairs and took the civilized option." Serafina Cloudrunner:"... not like an owl can kill people that easy." =w=; Aurixsauriv:"Exsanguination." Aurixsauriv:"Going for the ears, eyes, and forehead simultaneouslty." Aurixsauriv:"An owl's talons are sufficient to pierce through skin and fat to cut major blood vessels." Alth:"So, whit urr ye anywho? A moon owl or something?" Serafina Cloudrunner:"Maybe, if you've got great aim." =w=; Aurixsauriv:"Which you do." Aurixsauriv:"Miss 'Saline Syringe to the Head.'" Kiera:"I've heard of werewolves, and wearbears, and weretigers, but wereowls?" she muses to herself, still lookin' out front. Kiera: (( werebears? where? men that are bears? /m'aiq )) Alth:"Don't worry. Ah hid a' th' saline stuff sae she cannae poison me na more." Serafina Cloudrunner:"It's not a well-documented strain... so I don't know what can happen. ... Be careful." And then she stops. And turns. And stares at Alth. Serafina Cloudrunner:"......" Snicker. "Really?" Alth:"Aye! Ye ainlie gowk an elf once!" He says triumphantly. Aurixsauriv:Sau flips open his book. Serafina Cloudrunner:"-- You long-eared idiot!" And she's laughing. Aurixsauriv:"Saline, harmless liquid used in hospitals to suppliment a body's requirements for liquids." Aurixsauriv:"It's -fancy water.-" Alth:"... Whot." Kiera:"Back to normal. good." Roland:"You got poisoned with water." Alth:"You mean... Ye mean she juist skelp me wi' some water?" Aurixsauriv:"Fancy water." Alth:"That does it. Neist time a'm hiding yer stuff ootdoors th' ship!" Roland:light laughter can be heard coming from under the cloak. Serafina Cloudrunner:Too much laughter to respond. XD Kiera:"I'm not thinkin' that'd be particularly wise, what with the potential chance of infection should she decide to start mauling you, y'know. Imagine turnin' into an owl every so often. Would it really be worth it?" Alth:"Do ye huv ONY idea howfur mony houses ah cuid rob as an owl?" Aurixsauriv:"Ponder this." Roland:"too bad you probably be too busy sleeping, being as you don't sleep and owls need it." Kiera:"None. Because you'd be an owl." Aurixsauriv:"An owl's flight weight capacity is what? Five pounds?" Aurixsauriv:"Including its own weight." Elisavet Michelakos:Okay, circling the island then. It's mostly rolling plains, but one side of it has a nice mountain on it. A very nice mountain. With what looks to be a cave enterence. Alth:"Bah, none o' ye huv ony imagination!" Elisavet Michelakos: (( :01 lagcheck? )) Roland::01 Elisavet Michelakos:And I'm caught up. Good. Ganti:Okay, normally I'd seque into the exploration segment, but combat is likely to happen then. And both Rail and Hatari are absent. Should I just end here or appoint people to puppet their characters? Ghostwish:I'm all for ending. Been a fun session. :3 Kiera: (( ending here is probably the best choice at this point )) Kiera: (( you said yourself ze Doc is somewhat lacking on the macros front )) Ghostwish:Noms? Liatai:Alth for Dogged Pursuit and Mischief Maker. Roland:oh shit... forgot to copy stuff for noms Liatai:Roland for Search Party. Ghostwish:Kiera for GAWDUMMIT GET OUT OF MY ROOM Liatai:Kiera for Guardian Cat. Liatai:And seconding GAWDUMMIT GET OUT OF MY ROOM. x3 Meany:Alth for Douchebaggery backfire. Ghostwish:Sau for apparently not having the knock spell but still trying. XP Kiera:Turning the entire ship upside down without actually looking anywhere a stowaway-or-similar might actually hide. XP Meany:Thirding ou my room. Liatai:Sau for Educated Opinions. :3 Meany:Open/close works just as well. :B Ghostwish:Serafina for Everything. Just, this entire session. Meany:*shot* Ghostwish:No it doesn't. :P sharpshot4321:Alth for pursuit, stealing, and being "poisoned" Liatai:Oh yes. Alth for Poisoned by Saline. x3 Ghostwish:"HALP I BE POISONED" XP Liatai:Sau for Voice of Reason. :3 * Kiera thinks all the important ones have been covered already. :E Shame we didn't get to see that freakout, though? |3 sharpshot4321:Kiera for angry cat & guard cat sharpshot4321:Sau for being a all the knowledge Meany:Kiera for ignoring the chaos. Meany:Alth for Whot. Ghostwish:I wonde rif you caught what he said before that. XP Ghostwish:"You only fool an elf once!" Ghostwish:Fine words indeed. XP sharpshot4321:careful man, you didn't hide the water barrels. Arcalane:Famous last words, more like. Arcalane:...GM vanish again? :v sharpshot4321::/ Ganti is disconnected. Meany:I caught that riff. Liatai:Yep. Meany:Yep. Ghostwish:Yep. * Arcalane sadtrumpet * Glitch pops in Glitch:Oh, the rest of the party -did- figure out Sera's "secret", I see... Liatai:... as a side note, I can no longer see "yep yep yep" withou thinking of these things. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KTc3PsW5ghQ Arcalane:if 'being told' counts as figuring it out Glitch:It does. :B Arcalane::T Ganti has connected. Meany:FRAAAAAAAAAANCE sharpshot4321:beware, a white feather on your doorstep means impending doom Arcalane:I was going to say, if that's not the Martians, I might have to shout at you. Ghostwish:liatai what madness is this. XD Arcalane:Sesame Street Martians. Yupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyupyup. Liatai:Sesame Street, that's what it is. Ganti:Okay, I did not see anything after 'famous last words'. Liatai:Yupyupyupyupyupyupyup, uh-huh, huh-huh. sharpshot4321:no more noms Arcalane:sharpshot4321: careful man, you didn't hide the water barrels. Arcalane: Famous last words, more like. Arcalane: ...GM vanish again? :v sharpshot4321: :/ Ganti is disconnected. Liatai:BRB, sacred canine duty. x3 Ghostwish:........... Ghostwish:the very first link to show up when it ends.. yip yip dubstep. Ghostwish:KILL IT WITH FIRE. Arcalane::x Ghostwish:http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TStPNqex3uA&feature=endscreen&NR=1 Ganti:AP: Kasnok:12 Sau: 12 Sera: 14 Roland:5 Althilmil:21 Dr. Seamus:6 Kiera: 11 GM noms: Sera. Just Sera. Arcalane:X3 Ganti:And that's that. Saving campaign... sharpshot4321:later everyone Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ganti:Campaign saved. See you all next week. And someone smack Doc for me. Ganti is disconnected. sharpshot4321 is disconnected. Arcalane:yipyipyipyipyip Arcalane is disconnected. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Glitch:geebus Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish:Nope nope nope nope nope nope nope. Ghostwish::3 Meany is disconnected. Ghostwish is disconnected. Glitch is disconnected. You have disconnected. Category:Page